Moving around
by mamika
Summary: Kai helps Ray with a move. then they talk about different views. is bit different from what it was meant to be. KaiXRay


Here it is, long waited KaixRay fic. they might be ooc (like I wouldn't know) they might be strange (like that wasn't expected) but it is much longer that presumed. so it has a lot in it that I have no idea. ( don't rattle to anyone, but htis is so fresh from the owen as it can get. and I don't remeber all what happened) hope you enjoy.

* * *

Moving around

It was a while after they had won the last world championchips and they all had started living their own lives, mostly separated. Then Kai got a phone call from Ray, asking if Kai could come and help him with a move.

"You can't just ask a move-out firm to help?"

" I already did, they got most of the stuff, but this one table didn't fit in, and it would have been stupid to get another van just for a table. But it's not that big, I think we can easily carry it to my new place, it's only five miles from here."

"Alright, I guess I can waste my day of for something as stupid."

"You can always consider it as training. Like a good work-out session"

"Shut up. If you continue like that, you start sounding like Tyson. All talk, no point. When do you need help?"

"As soon as you can come. I'm in the middle of cleaning right now, but after that, it's just the table to worry about."

Then Kai finished the call, grabbed his jacket and headed for Ray's place.

"Wow, I didn't think you would come this quickly. I haven't finished cleaning yet" Ray said when he opened the door in apron and saw Kai. To be honest, it was fun to see Ray's eyes widen and the smile that spread on his face when he checked Kai from head to toe. "Still, it's nice too see you after a while, please come in" Ray stepped aside so Kai could get in. "If you could wait just a bit and I'll be done" Kai nodded and went to the living room.

"What was wrong with this place? It can't be the location if it's just 5 miles away" Kai asked, being interested for reason or another. Okay, to tell the truth, he was interested in Ray, but there was no point going public about it. He didn't need to date Ray, he was satisfied to know what Ray was doing and that he had everything okay. Besides, he was pretty sure Ray had something going on with Mariah.

"Hmm, well, it's bigger one, with a better view." Kai turned around to look Ray

"Bigger? Why do you need more place? Trust me, the bigger the place, the more it's pain in the neck to clean it"

Ray grinned, remembering the mansion where Kai used to live. Now he was living on a nice flat, Ray had been in the house- warming party. Kai smirked too, it had changed his life. The toast Ray gave totally changed his breakfast. No more boring french toast, hello normal toast, which were lot quicker to make.

"Well, in case I have visitor or something similar, I wanted to have more room. In the new place, I can make the other bedroom as a guest room"

Kai nearly let his face drop. That sounded a lot like Ray had someone in mind when talking about visitor. Especially since it was singular from, not plural. He definitely had someone in mind. Kai gave Ray a questioning glance, but Ray had already went back to cleaning. Kai resumed his usual position and leaned against the wall, crossing his hands and closing his eyes. He listened how Ray moved around and imagined how he must look like. He smirked a little, imagining Ray reaching up to wipe the dust and whatnot off of the highest kitchen selves. His shirt would rise up a little, revealing slice of his side and stomach. His smirk got little wider and he opened his eyes. He seriously should stop thinking about these things.

"Hey Ray, is there much to do still?" Ray's head emerged from kitchen.

"I just need to finish wiping the kitchen, wash bathroom and last mop the floor."

"And you told me to come asap" Kai said shaking his head "If we ever want to get moving, I'll help and clean the toilet." Seeing the absolutely shocked expression paid well for his uncharacteristic help offer. He was already going towards the bathroom, while Ray still gaped.

"O-okay, sure, thanks" Ray finally pulled himself together "I have already put the needed cleansers there, so.."

"Yeah, yeah, just get to work, it's really boring to stand in an empty apartment" then Kai went int to the bathroom and started working. No, he definitely didn't like cleaning that much, but it could be considered as a easy work out, and Ray's reaction was worth it. Plus, he might actually be able to leave here during this century if he helped, so why not. And he was curious to see the new place, since it had a view. Since they were in the city, that didn't seem likely.

After half an hour of effective scrubbing, Kai was done with the toilet, and to his pleasure, Ray was already mopping the floor. Watching how Ray moved gracefully with the mop, he wondered how someone who could move that smoothly now and quickly while blading, could be so slow when it came to cleaning up. Even now he moved like a slow motion. Kai didn't really mind about it, Ray's hair swing nicely according to his movements. Especially now since Ray had finally cut his hair shorter. Now it was roughly to his shoulders, framing his head splendidly. Kai definitely liked this style better. He had always wondered how did Ray find the energy to mame his hair every day. Drying it must have taken ages. Suddenly Ray jumped and turned around

"Oh, Kai, I didn't hear you. I thought you were still...Kai? Are you alright?" Ray stepped closer and Kai blinked, shaking his head to get free from the trance. It wasn't like him to get lost in thought when others were present

"Yes, I'm fine. I just...whatever. Are you done soon?"

"Yes. Just a quick wipe and we are good to go."

"Are you leaving the cleaning stuff here?"

"Sure. There were some when I moved in, and it was kinda nice to have something to wash the place up right away. So I want to return the favor by giving the same treatment to someone else"

Ray smiled and continued mopping. Kai shook his head. This guy...he was too kind.

Just a moment and Ray was ready for real. Ray gestured Kai to follow and they went to the bedroom where was single round wooden table.

"That's it. And it's only one o'clock, so I think you'll get your evening free. After all the training you put us through, carrying this will be piece of cake" Ray smiled at Kai and walked to the table. "Sure it's old, but my father made it me. And when I have settled in, I'm gonna sand it and re-paint it"

Kai nodded. Although he didn't have any item beside Dranzer he would be so willing to take care, he understood the idea. And Ray was just that kind of person who would get emotionally attached to a table. They went to different side of the table and lifted it up.

"Wow" Ray said eyes widening "this is much heavier than I anticipated" Kai wanted to smirk, it really wasn't that heavy, but it was difficult size. If Ray would get tired, he couldn't carry it himself, because he couldn't get a proper grip form it. It was too wide for arms to reach around it, you couldn't carry it alone. And you seriously couldn't carry it by holding onto the legs, because they would snap and rip of because of the weight of the table.

They had carried the table few hundred yards when Ray was starting to look tired. Soon he asked if they could take a break. Kai didn't really feel like it, but he knew it was better to rest before totally worn out, that way they could get further in the long run. After a while, they continued carrying the table. They didn't get far this time either before Ray started sounding tired again and Kai called a new break. They stopped on a bench and Ray spoke

"This doesn't work. Let's just roll the table, we can't carry it all the way. We haven't move much, and we still have been carrying it like half an hour"

Kai knew too they were moving slow, but he wasn't in a hurry, and now it started to feel like a challenge to get the table all the way to the apartment by muscle work.

"But if we roll the table, it will get all banged up and the edges will splinter"

"That doesn't matter. I was going to repair it anyway, so it makes no big difference if there is actual damage that I need to tend to. So let's just roll" Kai nodded and pushed the table to it's side. Lucky them it was round. Had it been oval, this would be really hard. But the spinning wasn't easy either. The day was rather windy, in an erratic way, so the table would suddenly swing to the side and try to fall down. Kai really had to focus on rolling it, otherwise it would smash his legs or fell, or just stop. Then there was uphill, but surprisingly, that wasn't hard at all. The table was lot easier to push than on even ground. But the easiness of the rise was compensated by the downhill, since that was pure hell. The table wanted to spin down fast, the wind blow it here and there and it was kinda bumpy, so it few times knocked onto Kai when he tried to stop it from falling or breaking loose.

"Kai, it's okay, I can call the moving firm to help, this is too tricky". Kai gave Ray a nasty glance.

"No way in hell. This ain't so hard when I get the knack of it. Soon I can do this no problemo. But do excuse me if we are going too slow for your liking"

"No, no, it's not about that, I don't mind taking it slow, I know that's not easy. I just feel bad for not doing anything while you work so hard."

Kai was about to reply when the table slipped and he got many wood splinters into his hand. A curse escaped his lips.

"Kai? Oh, good, seriously I call for help"

"Don't. We can do this. This is rather effective training. And my hands are fine, the splinters didn't go deep, just the surface of the skin. You better not touch it tough, you have softer hands, they might really go in deep.". Kai stopped picking the wood off of his hands and continued to roll the table. "You just tell me where to go and that's enough." Ray still looked doubtful and Kai shook his head "Seriously, just move on, I rather keep up a steady beat"

"You only say it's good exercise because I said that to get you help me. You don't mean that"

Now Kai was getting pissed. It wasn't enough he risked his hands, and back, since rolling it wasn't exactly done in an ergonomic pose, and god knows what kind of crap stuck on the table from the ground and via table to his hands.

"Just shut up. Since when have you been in a position to tell what I mean? I'm definitely going to see this through." annoyance speeding his hands, Kai started rolling the table faster. At first Ray just stood there, mouth open, not knowing what to do. Then he realized there was no way he could stop Kai, so he caught up with him.

"Okay. We have two roads. One is shorter, but it has this steep hill, and the other goes around the hill, being longer but more even."

"Then we shall go over the hill."

"Kai, are you serious? It's really steep"

"The better. Wouldn't you want to know too if we can go over it? At least you have something fun to tell the others about your move"

Ray shrugged, then smiled

"Okay, you make a good point. Plus, since you are doing all the work, I guess it's not really my business to tell how to do it."

"Damn right."

They reached the hill, and it was really something. Kai only felt enthusiastic about the soon to come test of strength. Not surprising to Kai, it wasn't hard to push the table up. The only problem was that the soil was wet and very slippery. Once he slid down few inches, nearly knocking the table out of his hands, but he managed to stay upright and find a good footing again. And in the downhill he finally found the way to make the spinning easier. He just needed to be in front of the table and roll it from there. This of course meant that he needed to walk backwards, but he was used to it. As a kid, he had spent hours learning to walk and even run properly backwards. But the position he was made him twist his back even worse. He tried to ease the pain by switching slightly from one side to the other, and sometimes being directly in front of the table, but in the end, he just hold his position, because he didn't want to let Ray know he had troubles. Partly to keep up the image he was invincible, partly because he didn't want to make Ray feel more guilty. He could see the slight worry on Ray's face, so he tried to have some pointless small talk, but it totally failed. First, he wasn't a talker. Second, it had started blowing harder, so maneuvering was all the more trickier. When he took his focus away from the table to listen Ray, it nearly fell. Once he only managed to capture it with his leg before it smashed to the ground. So, he gave up on small talk. They were nearly in their destination, and Kai was starting to feel tired. Not nearly enough to make him stop and definitely not to give up, but he was getting sore. He knew his hands were filled with small pieces of wood, but that was fine, it would come out in time. He was more worried what other stuff could have gotten onto his hands and into the wounds. He made a mental note to open the wounds at home and disinfect them.

"Okay, we are nearly there, only few hundred yards to go" Ray said encouraging. Kai stopped and looked up. This wasn't really a neighborhood he would be thrilled to move in, his office was too close by. But then again, Ray was from countryside,, maybe he really liked skyscrapers and stuff. Kai shrugged and resumed rolling the table. Shit, it hadn't been a good idea to stop. His hands were wanting to tremble and his back screamed when he leaned towards the table again. Had it only been little bigger, he wouldn't have needed to hunch down.

"We are here, do you need help getting it up the stairs?" Ray's amber eyes sparkled with amusement when seeing Kai's glare and hearing his answer

"Don't be an idiot. When I can't to something this trivial, you can shoot and bury me". Then Kai took a hold of the table's legs, hoping they wouldn't break from this short trip, and lifted it up and carried it to the front door of house of blocks. "This is where you live? I think the last one was better"

"Maybe so, but I like this one much more" Ray said, having a very playful and mischievous look on his face "Let's take it to the cellar. It can be in the storage locker I have until I have time to fix it" Ray lead the way and Kai followed, he couldn't really wait to get rid of the table. But hopefully he would get to wash his hands before Ray saw all the blood. Luckily the table hadn't caught any of his blood.

"Huh, finally that's over. Just the walking was tiring" Kai gave Ray a glare. God, had the other got in that bad shape? It wasn't that long since they had trained like madman. Ray noticed the glare and shook his head. "No, I'm not really that out of shape. Few days ago I did a proper work out, and then there was this move, and I haven't have the time to recover."

"Sure, that doesn't sound like and excuse at all" Kai enjoyed the pout he received

"Kai, I'm serious. I'm not out of shape"

"Sure, I bet Tyson and Max couldn't have carried the table any longer than you" he smirked. Ray took first offended look, but then smiled

"Okay, maybe I have taken things too easily lately, but there is a gym in this house, so I'll get my act together"

"You better, it would be no fun beating someone so weak in blading" Kai grinned, and Ray tried to swat him on the head.

"I'll pretend you never said that. Do you wanna come in and see my new place? You would be my first guest"

"Sure. I'm dying to find out what is the so great about this house" he said sarcastically, although he really wouldn't mind spending more time with Ray. It had been a while they had been together.

"So, this is it, in all of it's beauty" Ray said proudly and opened the door, letting Kai go in first. He looked around. No, the place didn't seemed bad, but neither was there anything superior in this place. Especially when it was filled with moving boxes. Kai turned to look Ray

"Yeah, I know, it's a bit messy now, but in few days the interior will look good too, believe me"

Kai nodded, the previous place hadn't look half bad. Ray had an eye in design.

"But still, what's so amazing about this place? You could have just make your visitor sleep on the couch"

"I could have, but I might live here longer, and who knows when an extra bedroom is needed. Especially if Lee and Mariah come over, one couch isn't enough" Ray said and headed for the kitchen "You want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I better get going". So, Ray really seemed to have something going on with Mariah. You wouldn't move into a bigger place just to make friend feel more comfortable when they come over. He looked the floor feeling a little disappointed.

"You sure? I feel like I really own you something"

"It's fine. I think that was really good exercise. My hands are a bit sore." Ray had that doubtful look again "And I really should get going. I have some work I could do now when I have time" Ray nodded and waved a goodbye when Kai let himself out.

The next day Kai woke up. Shit, I didn't remember to disinfect my hands yesterday. Surely he had washed them and picked the most wood out, but there seemed to still be more and it looked like the hands were getting infected. With a sigh, Kai fetched a sharp knife and started to dig the wounds open. If he didn't do it properly now, they would really get infected and sore. It was kind of worrying how little blood there cam out, but he figured it was just because the wounds weren't that deep. After he had washed his hands, he ate breakfast and got ready to work.

He had busy day, and was working overtime. It was already getting late when he finally closed the last file he needed to read through. With a sigh, he stretched his arms and stood up. His office was high in 20-storey office building. So, he saw practically the whole city. Or would see, if there weren't others high houses. He still went to the window, wondering what was so nicer in this view. All he could see was other offices and some apartments. When he kept looking, he noticed a familiar figure in one of the houses. Looking closer, he recognized it was Ray! He could see him unpacking the moving boxes and walking around, organizing his belongings. Suddenly ray stopped and looked at the window. Kai could only stare when Ray walked to the window, looking back at him. When Ray recognized Kai, he waved and smiled. Then Kai's phone started ringing and Kai answered it without looking the callers ID

"Hey Kai, do you already see what I meant about the view?"

"Honestly? No. For crying out loud, all you can see is houses. At least in the previous place you had some trees and stuff to look at" Kai saw how Ray shook his head.

"Come over when you are finished, and I'll tell you what I mean" then Ray closed his cell and stepped away from the window, giving a wave and then resuming his unpacking. Kai just stood there a while, wondering what in the world did Ray mean. And he did know what kind of view Ray had, since he knew perfectly well what was around this place. Shaking his head, Kai walked to his door, taking his jacket from the stand and walked out. Good thing he was finished for the day, otherwise his concentration might have been slightly disturbed.

Before long Kai rung Ray's doorbell. It took a while for him to come and open it, and once again Kai thought how did the other manage to be so fast when it came to beyblading. He lifted his hand to ring again when the door opened and Ray smiled at him.

"Seriously, you are always much quicker than I expect. But still, come on in" Ray said, taking a hold of Kai's hand and pulling him in. "I hope you hadn't any important business.." Ray stopped talking and looked at the hand he was holding. In amazement he lifted it up and looked at the cuts in his hand. Granted, there were many, but none of them were deep, and after the mornings cleaning operation, they looked just fine. But Ray paled, looking deep into Kai's crimson eyes

"Kai, your hands" Ray took a hold of Kai's other hand, looking at it too "God, I never thought...I'm sorry, I should have not let you do it, I'm.." this time Kai stopped the talking

"It's fine. They aren't painful or infected, so I don't care. And even if you had tried to stop me, I would have brought the table here, so you have no reason to blame yourself." tears sparkled in Ray's eyes. "If you are going to cry, I'm going to walk out of here" that actually worked. Ray swallowed, blinked, took a deep sight and let go of Kai's hands

"Okay. Do you want something to drink before I tell you the secret of the view?"

Kai nodded

"I wouldn't mind having a cup of coffee. It was crazy day at the office."

"You can go sitting on the sofa, while I go make the coffee and something to eat. I bet you are hungry."

"Not really"

"Still, I'll make something, I'm starving" with that Ray disappeared into the kitchen. Kai went to living room, surprised by how unpacked it already looked. Things were already nicely placed and most of the boxes were now empty. He sat down, looking through the window, wondering what was really so good about it. His office building was all but good-looking.

After a while, Ray came back with a tray with two coffee mugs and sandwiches.

"Eat as many as you want, there is more in the kitchen" Ray said, placing the tray on a coffee table and sitting down, taking a mug and sandwich. Kai took one too and sipped his coffee. They ate in silence, which didn't bother Kai. He liked silence, and Ray was one of the few persons who seemed to be okay with it too. After Ray had finished his eating, Kai having been done a while ago, Ray stood up and took the tray and empty mugs back to the kitchen. When he came back, he had unsure expression.

"Kai, I have tried to be brave enough to tell you something, but it hadn't seemed appropriate. But now, I don't think I can wait any longer, because if I do, I might loose it." when Ray was silent for along while, Kai tried to make him talk

"Loose what?"

"My view. I love it, but I'm afraid that if I do something, I'll loose it. And I don't know how long I can go without it. It had helped me so much, supported me and made me better person."

Kai stood up from the sofa and went in front of Ray, who was looking at the floor

"Tell me Ray, I will help you if I can" when Kai saw the shining amber eyes looking up at him with hope, he needed to resist the urge to hug him, because that might scare Ray away.

"Will you promise you won't get mad?"

"Ray, I promise if you don't tell me, I'll be mad" Ray chuckled softly at this, and straightened up. Then he took a hold of Kai's shoulder with one hand and sneaked the other one behind Kai's head, pulling him close and kissing him on the lips. First Kai was too shocked to move, he had never believed this could happen. Ray pulled away when Kai didn't answer the kiss, and looked again the floor, letting go of Kai.

"So that was your view?"

"Yes, you are my view" Kai smiled for real hearing this, and lifted Ray's head up and kissed him. Licking Ray's lips he asked for permission, and with a hands closing around Kai again, Ray opened his mouth, eager to touch Kai's tongue. They kissed long and deep, and when they again pulled apart, Kai was smirking and Ray was out of breath

"You really are out of shape" Ray glared at him

"Shut up"

"I will. I also hope you have unpacked your bedroom too" Ray looked at him puzzled, giving a yelp when Kai lifted him up and carried towards the bedroom. Before kissing Ray again, he said

"Because now I'm going to enjoy the view"

* * *

that's that. was any fun? okay, maybe we see again in some other story. nice rest of the year to all of you who read down here. those who didn't read, I have nothing to say, since you aren't here to read it.


End file.
